Akame Ga Kill Lemons
by Ssj-Crona
Summary: This is a series of Akame ga Kill lemon stories. Most of them are unrelated. There will be yuri and futanari stuff but no yaoi. Also this will basically be random pairings.
1. Akame x Esdeath

I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the story.

It had been hours since Akame and Esdeath faced each other. Akame went on a solo mission to kill Esdeath and when she found her, the two started fighting immediately. The two are still fighting right now. They are currently deep in a forest, their swords clashing repeatedly. At first Akame and Esdeath were evenly matched but eventually, Esdeath gained the upper hand and started winning. Akame was now slightly bloody and quickly growing tired and couldn't last much longer. Esdeath hit Akame into a tree while Akame was trying to catch her breath. Esdeath smiled confidently, sure that she'd win, and walked up to Akame who was still trying to catch her breath. "You can't keep going can you Akame?"

Akame stared at Esdeath before saying, "If you're going to finish me than do it..." with a slight blush on her face. Akame found Esdeath incredibly hot and had always wanted to have sex with her. Esdeath smirked and grabbed Akame's sword Murasame and tossed it to the side. She than sliced upwards with her own sword, cutting through the fabric of her clothing. Akame's lace black bra and matching panties were revealed and Akame blushed furiously. She tried to cover yourself but failed. "You know, I don't think I wanna kill you. I think I'd much rather play a 'game' with you~" Esdeath said as she got closer to Akame and removed her cut up shirt and skirt. Akame blushed madly and tried to respond but was cut off by Esdeath's lips connecting with her own. Esdeath always thought Akame was insanely hot and had dreamed of fucking her.

Esdeath put her hands on either side of Akame's head and forced her tongue into Akame's mouth. Akame was completely shocked but soon fell into the kiss and began to kiss back, wrestling her tongue with Esdeaths tongue. The two started furiously french kissing each other, their hands traveling around each others bodies groping each other's asses and breasts. Esdeath pulled away from the kiss, a thick trail of saliva connected between their lips, and said, "So do you like our 'game' Akame?" Akame was panting erotically and could only nod eagerly. "Well than I'm sure you'll love this..." Esdeath said before opening her shirt, revealing her white bra and massive breasts, and pulling her skirt off, revealing her soaked panties that had a large tent in them.

Akame's eyes widened upon seeing this bulge and grew even more wet. Esdeath pulled off her panties and revealed her long 10 inch cock. "Let's continue this 'game' Akame~" Akame removed her own panties, revealing her incredibly wet pussy. "Fuck me Esdeath, I've dreamed of this!" Akame exclaimed while drooling at the sight of Esdeaths length. Esdeath happily complied and slammed her cock into Akame's pussy before thrusting. Akame screamed in ecstasy as Esdeath began to pound into her. Akame wrapped her legs around Esdeath as she was being fucked against the tree. Esdeath began to pound into Akame harder and faster. Akame began moaning louder and louder as Esdeath fucked her. Esdeath grabbed Akame's face and kissed her, continuing their steamy french kiss from earlier. Akame was close to cumming and moaned loudly into Esdeaths mouth as in ten more thrusts, Akame came and sprayed her juices all over Esdeaths legs and crotch.

Esdeath was close to climax and started thrusting faster and faster before cumming deep inside Akame's pussy. Esdeath pulled her length out of Akame and flipped her around, making her face the tree. "Let's go one more round~" Esdeath said. "Yes!~ Fuck me again Esdeath!~" Akame said before pulling Esdeath back into their kiss, their tongues continuously wrapping around each other. Esdeath thrust her length into Akame's asshole before thrusting into her over and over again, moaning into Akame's mouth as she did so. Akame braced her hands against the tree and started pushing her ass back against Esdeaths cock, their hips connecting with each thrust. Drool was leaking from their mouths as they moaned and screamed into each other mouths while their tongues fought relentlessly for dominance. Akame was about to climax again and sprayed her pussy juice onto the forest floor.

Esdeath was fucking Akame hard and fast while groping her breasts, squeezing her tits. Esdeath was close to her end and pulled out right before she came. Esdeath ended covering Akame's back and ass in her cum, Akame shuddering as she was covered in the white substance. Esdeath pulled out and pulled away from their steamy make out session and smirked as Akame panted and turned around before sliding down the trunk of the tree. "So wasn't our 'game' heavenly Akame?" Esdeath said. Akame replied, "hah yeah... hah It was hah wonderful..." panting throughout her sentence. "Good because I'd like to do this more~ How about you come to the Capital once a week and we'll have some fun?~" Esdeath said. Akame nodded before grabbing her panties and putting them on. Esdeath put her panties on as well, tucking her now soft cock away as she got dressed. "You can come to the Capital tomorrow night~" Esdeath said before kissing Akame hotly and leaving. Akame collected the cum from her back and ate it, moaning as she enjoyed it's taste and the feeling of it sliding down her throat. She grabbed her Murasame and left, wearing only her bra and panties.


	2. Chelsea x Kurome

This is the second chapter of this fanfiction and it takes place when Chelsea tries to kill Kurome. Also, there will be a lot of chapters that have Akame in them. And most of the chapters will probably be yuri. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review cause I am willing to take requests. Pairings that will get chapters will be announced at the end of the chapter. You can say if you'd like those chapters to happen.

 **AN: Also, to answer questions, no it won't just be yuri. It's just that probably more often than not, it will be yuri. And I don't know if I can go into more detail but I guess I could try.**

 **Chelsea X Kurome**

Chelsea had been very horny all day but had to help Nightaid fight the Jeagers. She was frustrated to do so because she wanted to spend her day masturbating to the thought of her and some of the women she knew having sex. Maybe after the mission was over she could convince Leone and Akame to have sex with her. But that would have to wait because she had just gotten to Kurome and was about to stab her in the neck with one of her needles. But as she was about to kill her, Chelsea thought, ' _Kurome is actually kinda sexy... god damnit, I want to have sex with her!_ '. So instead of stabbing Kurome in the neck with the needle, she pulled Kurome in for a kiss. Kurome's eyes widened as she felt Chelsea's lips on hers. After a few seconds, Kurome fell into the kiss and closed her eyes as she felt Chelsea lick at her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. Kurome opened her mouth and allowed Chelsea's tongue inside her mouth. The two quickly started tongue wrestling, fighting for dominance.

The two enjoyed the taste of each others saliva, Kurome's tasting like the cookies she always eats and Chelsea's tasting like the suckers she always sucked on. Chelsea reached towards Kurome's outfit and started to take her clothes off. Kurome started to strip Chelsea's clothes off in return. Chelsea pulled away from the kiss, a thick string of saliva attached to her and Kurome's lips, and removed her and Kurome's panties. The two girls quickly started scissoring, grinding their wet pussies against each other. While they scissored, Kurome pulled Chelsea in for another kiss. The two moaned erotically into each others mouths as they began grinding faster and their tongues began wrestling passionately for dominance. The two screamed in pleasure as they both came, squirting their juices all over each others pussies and legs. Kurome and Chelsea pulled away and fell onto their backs. Chelsea soon got up and used her Imperial Arms to change herself.

Kurome was shocked to see that Chelsea now had a large 11 inch cock instead of a pussy. "Let's go another round~" Chelsea said sexily before pinning Kurome to the ground. "AAAAAHHH!~" Kurome moaned in pleasure once Chelsea thrusted deep inside her. Chelsea began thrusting hard and fast into Kurome, enjoying the feeling of her tight wet snatch. Kurome was panting and moaning lewdly as Chelsea roughly pounded into her. Kurome was completely lost in pleasure and was filled with intense lust. "FUCK ME MORE! HARDER! HARDER!" Kurome screamed. Chelsea happily obliged and began slamming her length into Kurome as hard as she could. Kurome's moaning quickly grew in volume as she began grinding back against Chelsea's cock. Kurome began erotically licking Chelsea's face, covering her cheek in sweet saliva. "I'M CUMMING!" Chelsea screamed as she filled Kurome with cum. Kurome screamed in pleasure as she was filled with cum, which triggered her own orgasm.

The two went at it for 3 hours and eventually, they decided to have one last round. Kurome, who was covered in thick cum, was on her hands and knees as Chelsea, who was covered in sweat and Kurome's juices, was pounding into her ass. Kurome was moaning erotically into Chelsea's mouth, the two passionately making out and exchanging Chelsea's cum in the kiss, as Chelsea fondled her cum covered breasts from behind. Chelsea was lying her torso on Kurome's back as she pounded her ass so her front was getting covered in her own cum since Kurome's entire back was covered in cum. Chelsea was quickly getting close to her end as she fucked Kurome's tight asshole. The two moaned in ecstasy as Chelsea came one last time and filled Kurome's ass with hot cum. Chelsea used her Imperial Arms to make her cock disappear and moved away from Kurome. Kurome cleaned her body of the cum it was covered in and licked the cum off Chelsea's front. "That was incredible..." Chelsea said. "Yeah... I want to join Night Raid so we can do t more." Kurome said. Chelsea smiled and said, "I'd like that~"

 **AN: Hope you guys liked the second chapter. Here's the list of stuff I'll probably do. It helps to decide if you guys say which of these you'd like to see. The pairings are not in order of when it'll get done by the way and sorry if the list is kinda long.**

 **Tatsumi X Akame**

 **Akame X Mine**

 **Akame X Mez**

 **Chelsea X Akame**

 **Chelsea X Akame X Leone X Kurome (sequel to second chapter. Mine might be in it, we'll see)**

 **Akame X Lubbock**

 **Akame X Wave**

 **Tatsumi X Kurome**

 **Najenda X Akame**

 **Seryu X Akame**

 **Mine X Chelsea**

 **Akame X Tatsumi X Lubbock**


	3. Akame x Kurome

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

Akame and Kurome had been fighting for quite some time now. They got seperated from the others so it was just the two of them in the woods. Neither side was getting tired and neither side could get an edge in the fight. Soon Akame attempted to make a lethal slash on Kurome, however Kurome jumped back and managed to avoid it. But Akame did manage to cut her shirt, shredding the article of clothing and causing her small cleavage to become visible. Akame blushed upon seeing this, being reminded of the times they'd have sex when they both worked for the Empire. Kurome quickly noticed Akame staring and tried to cover herself. "S-Stop staring and continue the fight Akame...!" Kurome said in embarrassment. "We could continue fighting... or maybe we could have fun like we used to~... We could have sex~" Akane suggested while smiling lustfully at her younger sister.

Kurome blushed more and grew wet at the suggestion. She did want to have sex with Akame but she couldn't think about that now... or could she? Kurome thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision. Kurome nodded and began to strip, preparing to have sex with Akame. Akame smirked and began to strip as well, removing her shirt and bra, revealing her somewhat large breasts. Kurome's pussy grew even wetter upon seeing her sisters boobs. Soon both sisters were completely naked. Akame went up to Kurome and pulled her sister into a kiss, forcing her tongue past her sisters lips and beginning a heated French kiss with her. Kurome returned the kiss and began tangling her tongue with Akame's, the two starting to wrestle each other's tongues. The two sisters began swapping each other's spit during the kiss, Akame enjoying Kurome's spit from all the cookies she eats and Kurome enjoying Akame's spit from all the meat she eats.

Akame brought herself and Kurome down to the ground so that she was lying on top of Kurome with their legs interlocked so their wet pussies were touching. The two sisters began to grind their wet snatches together, scissoring each other as they continued tongue wrestling. Akame soon pulled away from the kiss, leaving a thin bridge of saliva between their lips, and began moaning with her sister as they scissored each other. "Oh fuck! I've missed doing this Kurome!" Akame said as she began grinding against Kurome faster. Kurome moaned in agreement and said, "Yeah! I have something that'll make this more fun!" as she ground her wet snatch against Akame's faster to match her sisters pace. The two began grinding faster and faster until they quickly reached their climax, spraying each other with their pussy juices. Kurome gently pushed Akame off of her and started going through her clothes until she found what she was looking for. Kurome pulled out a large 12 inch black strap on from her clothes. Akame licked her lips upon seeing the strap on.

Kurome put on the strap on and sexily walked towards Akame and grabbed her legs, forcing them open as she prodded the tip of the strap on against Akame soaking wet pussy. "You want this don't you did?~" Kurome whispered hotly to Akame. Akame nodded eagerly as she stared at her sister, wanting nothing more than for her sister fuck get silly with the strap on. Kurome smirked and slammed the strap on into Akame, thrusting half of it into her snatch causing Akame to scream in pleasure as her sister began to thrust the strap on in and out of her pussy. "AH AH AH AH! FUCK ME MORE KUROME!~" Akame exclaimed as she wrapped her legs around Kurome's waist, forcing even more of the strap on into her wet pussy. Kurome happily obliged and began pounding Akame's pussy as hard as she could. Akame was totally lost in pleasure as her sister fucked her senseless with the strap on. All Akame could now think about was getting to have sex with her little sister. Kurome noticed Akame's breasts bouncing like crazy as she thrusted into Akame. Kurome soon grabbed her sisters breasts and fondled them, loving how soft and large they were. "AAAAHH! KUROME IM GONNA CUM!" Akame exclaimed as she panted lewdly with her tongue out.

Kurome quickened her pounding and soon enough, Akame came, spraying Kurome with her juices as she screamed like a slut. Kurome soon pulled the strap on out of her sister and took it off. "That was fun~" Kurome said as she began to get dressed. "The funs not over yet Kurome~" Akame said as she put on the strap on and walked over to Kurome, grabbing her and thrusting the strap on into her. Kurome had only just put her shirt on and was shocked that her sister could still go but didn't complain as she wrapped her legs around Akame's waist and let her sister thrust the strap on in and out of her pussy. Akame and Kurome gazed at each other as Akame held Kurome up by her ass and thrusted wildly into her sister. The two soon kissed and began thrusting their hot wet tongues down each other's throats. Kurome moaned as she was fucked by Akame, loving every moment of what was happening. Kurome was quickly growing close to her climax as Akame thrusted all 12 inches into her pussy. Kurome moaned, her moan being swallowed up by Akame since they were still making out, and came all over Akame's legs and waist. Akame soon pulled the strap on out of Kurome and took it off before giving it to Kurome. "We should do this again soon~" Akame said as they got dressed. "How about later tonite?" Kurome offered. Akame smirked and said, "Id love that, Kurome~"

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please keep requesting pairings for chapters and maybe what you'd like to have happen in the chapter you request.**


	4. Chelsea x Akame x Leone

**I got a couple good requests and I'll be doing those soon, but first I thought I'd do this chapter I've been wanting to do for a bit. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

NightRaid was currently at the lake near their base enjoying the summer heat. Najenda had decided that they needed a day to relax so she had them go to the lake to have fun but made them bring their Imperial Arms just in case they were suddenly attacked. Everyone was enjoying their time at the lake except Chelsea. Chelsea was currently behind one of the trees, rubbing her slick pussy through the fabric of her blue bikini bottom. Chelsea had quickly grown immensely wet upon seeing Akame in her red bikini and Leone in her yellow bikini. She had to take care of her sudden arousal before anyone else noticed how wet she was down below so she had excused herself to take care of something back at the base. Chelsea was close to her climax and quickly began rubbing her wet pussy faster and faster until she came, her pussy juices trickling down her legs and totally soaking her bikini bottom. ' _Damn it, I didn't think this through enough!_ ' Chelsea thought as she realized everyone would see her pussy juices on her legs and her wet bikini bottom. ' _What do I do?!_ ' Chelsea thought as she began to panic.

Akame was wondering when Chelsea would come back so she went to check on her. As she started to leave, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Akame turned to see what it was and was shocked to see Chelsea behind a tree with some kind of liquid on her legs. Akame soon realized what Chelsea had been doing and blushed but also grew quite aroused. Her bikini bottom began to grow damp as she decided to approach Chelsea. Akame silently approached Chelsea until she was next to her. Chelsea noticed Akame and panicked even more. "Akame, this isn't what i-it looks like!" Chelsea exclaimed in embarrassment. "Oh really, cause it looks like you were having fun without me~" Akame said, lust clear in her voice as she got closer to Chelsea. Chelsea once again became aroused, figuring out what Akame wanted. "Why don't we go somewhere more private than?~" Chelsea said lustfully. The two assassins went deep into the forest so nobody would hear them fuck.

Akame grabbed Chelsea once they were deep enough in the forest and pulled her into a passionate lip lock. The two girls quickly thrusted their tongues into each other's mouths, tongues wrestling with one another as they exchanged saliva. The two girls quickly stripped each other of their bikini bottoms, revealing their soaked pussies. Chelsea took the initiative and gently pushed Akame onto the ground, not breaking their kiss. Chelsea interlocked their legs so they were scissoring. The two girls quickly began grinding their pussies together, moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues continuously wrapped around each other and their hands traveled throughout their bodies. Akame's hands went to Chelsea's ass and began groping her ass cheeks. Chelsea moaned as her ass was groped and decided to return the favor by groping Akame's large boobs through her bikini top. Akame moaned and pulled away from the lip lock, leaving a string of saliva between their lips. Akame seductively licked Chelsea's cheek, moaning as they continued scissoring and groping each other. "Akame I'm close! Aah Aah!" Chelsea said as she and Akame rubbed their pussies together faster.

"Me too! AAAAHH!" Akame said as she quickly reached her climax, spraying Chelsea with her pussy juices. Chelsea reached her climax as well and covered Akame's pussy and legs in her pussy juices. The two sweaty assassins panted, coming down from their orgasms. Akame soon pushed Chelsea onto her back and straddled her face so the two were in a 69 position. Chelsea began licking Akame's pussy as Akame licked hers, the two cleaning each other with their tongues. Akame and Chelsea moaned as they quickly finished cleaning each other off but kept going, enjoying each other's taste. The two girls soon grew close and came all over each other's faces. They broke apart and quickly began cleaning each other's faces of their own juices. Akame enjoyed her own taste as she licked the pussy juice off Chelsea's cheeks and around her mouth. Chelsea also enjoyed her own taste as she cleaned off Akame's face with her own tongue. The two soon finished and began tangling their tongues together without lip locking.

The two were so engrossed in one another that they didn't notice Leone approach them, smirking as she found a way to help with her new found arousal. She had gone looking for the two, wondering where they had gone off too. She heard moaning and approached the sound only to find the two of them licking each other's pussies. The sight quickly got Leone aroused. "Hey you two~" Leone said seductively. Akame and Chelsea froze, shocked that they had been found by Leone. They slowly untangled their tongues and looked at Leone. "No need to stop, I just want to join in~" Leone said as she took off her bikini, revealing her huge tits and wet snatch. Chelsea smirked and got an idea. "You two have fun with each other, I have something I wanna try" Chelsea said as she moved away from Akame and went over to her Imperial Arms which she had brought with her to include in the fun she and Akame were having. Akame got up and went over to Leone, the two quickly engaging in a make out session and tangling their tongues together, enjoying the sensation and each other's saliva.

Chelsea used her Imperial Arms to create a 10 inch fully functional and erect cock for herself. She looked over at Akame and Leone and grew even harder upon seeing the two tangling their tongues together and groping one another. Akame moved Leone and herself down to the ground so they were in a scissoring position. They quickly began grinding their pussies together, moaning into each other's mouths as they were lost in the pleasure. Chelsea approached the two and moved the two so Akame was on top of Leone. Chelsea shoved her new cock into Akame's ass, moaning at the newfound sensation. Akame screamed in pleasure as she felt Chelsea fully penetrate her ass. Chelsea began thrusting into Akame's ass, thoroughly enjoying have a cock to fuck her. Akame moaned loudly into Leone's mouth as she felt double the pleasure than before. She and Leone were still scissoring each other as she was fucked in the ass. Because of all the pleasure she felt, Akame came, spraying Leone with her pussy juice. Leone moaned as she began to reach her climax and soon came, spraying Akame in her juices. Leone pulled away from the kiss and moved out from under Akame to admire the scene playing out before her before beginning to finger herself.

Chelsea was fucking Akame hard and fast as Akame moaned, loving the feeling of Chelsea's hard cock in her ass. Chelsea soon grew close to her climax and came deep inside Akame's ass, filling it with her cum. Akame moaned loudly upon feeling Chelsea's cup fill her ass and came once again from the sensation. Chelsea pulled out of Akame's ass and looked over at Leone who was still fingering herself. "Shove you're cock in me~" Leone said lustfully as she used her fingers to spread her pussy lips. Chelsea happily obliged and slammed her length into Leone's tight pussy with one huge thrust. The two moaned in pleasure as Chelsea began fucking her pussy hard and fast. Akame soon moved over to the two and pulled them both into a three way kiss, all three of their tongues tangling together. Their tongues all ended up in Akame's mouth, Akame loving the taste of Leone and Chelsea's saliva as well as the feeling of having two hot and wet tongues tangling with her own. Chelsea's thrusting soon sped up as she was reaching her climax. Chelsea quickly came deep in Leone, filling her pussy with cum. Leone moaned in pleasure and quickly climaxed as well, spraying Chelsea with her pussy juice.

"Let's have one more round~" Akame said as Chelsea and Leone pulled away from the kiss. Chelsea pulled out of Leone and used her Imperial Arms to grow a second cock. Leone pounced onto Akame, pinning her to the ground and pulling her into a kiss. Akame returned the kiss and soon she and Leone had their tongues wrestling together for dominance. Chelsea went behind Leone and Akame, and thrusted her two cocks forward, penetrating Akame's pussy with one cock and Leone's ass with the other. The two girls who were kissing moaned in pleasure as they were penetrated. Akame won the tongue wrestling and began to explore Leone's mouth as they were fucked by Chelsea. Chelsea was holding onto Leone's hips as she fucked her and Akame at full speed. "This feels AAH so AAAH good!" Chelsea exclaimed as she slapped one of Leone's ass cheeks. Leone moaned as her ass was slapped. She soon reached her climax and came all over Akame and Chelsea's cock. Akame quickly reached her climax as well and came all over Leone and Chelsea's cocks. Chelsea moaned at the sudden tightness of both Leone's ass and Akame's pussy and quickly grew close to her climax.

"I'M COMING!" Chelsea screamed as she absolutely filled the two girls with her cum. She soon pulled out and Akame and Leone moved away from each other. They all put their bikini's back on and went back to the lake. Once there, Najenda approached them and said, "We know what you three were doing, we could hear the moans from all the way over here." The three girls quickly became embarrassed until Najenda said, "The rest of us felt left out and decided we'd all have fun together later at the base." with lust clear in her voice. The three girls once again became aroused and couldn't wait for what was to come back at the base.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to be doing a NightRaid orgy chapter soon but I think I wanna do one of the requested chapters first. Also, there is a chapter I'm having trouble thinking of how the sex would start so if you guys could help than that'll be greatly appreciated. The chapter is Akame x Lubbock x Najenda. I'll choose whichever one is the most appealing to me.**


	5. Tatsumi x Kurome x Seryu

**This chapter is one of the chapters that was requested. I hope you guys all like it!**

Tatsumi had been captured by the Jeagers and was being held in a cell by them. Two of the Jeagers were guarding him, those Jeagers being Kurome and Seryu. Seryu and Kurome kept glancing at him, thinking he was quite attractive. Soon both girls were aroused and couldn't help but want to have sex with Tatsumi. Tatsumi was currently asleep in his cell so he wouldn't hear anything they say. "Maybe we should just have a little fun with him..." Kurome suggested. The two had been discussing what they should do for half an hour now. "But what if we're caught?" Seryu said. "We won't get caught, everyone else is asleep!" Kurome said. Seryu thought about it for a moment before saying, "Fine. Let's do this." Seryu than opened the cell door and the two entered Tatsumi's cell. Kurome pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his large 11 inch cock. The two grew even wetter upon seeing his length. Seryu soon took his length into her mouth, beginning to suck the unconscious NightRaid assassin off. Kurome licked whatever part of his cock wasn't in Seryu's mouth. Seryu began bobbing her head up and down along Tatsumi's cock, enjoying the feeling of having such a large dick in her mouth. Tatsumi soon began to wake up, feeling an odd yet pleasurable sensation on his cock.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he was greeted with quite an arousing sight. "Mm, what are you doing?!" Tatsumi said as Seryu and Kurome noticed he had woken up. Kurome moved away from his cock and said, "We're horny so we decided to have sex with you while you were asleep. But now that you're awake, it'll be a lot more fun~" Kurome said lustfully before moving closer to Tatsumi's face. Tatsumi blushed upon hearing her response and blushed more when she kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Tatsumi soon fell into the kiss and made out with Kurome, wrapping his tongue around hers. Tatsumi enjoyed the taste of her saliva since it tasted of cookies. Seryu was still giving Tatsumi head, sucking his cock as she stared lustfully at Tatsumi and Kurome tongue wrestle. Tatsumi soon grew close to his climax and came inside Seryu's mouth. Seryu's eyes widened as her mouth was flooded with load after load of cum. Once it finally stopped, Seryu tried swallowing only to be stopped by Kurome. Kurome had pulled away from Tatsumi only to kiss Seryu and use her tongue to scoop some of the cum out of her mouth. The two girls quickly began swapping cum between each other's mouths, their tongues visibly tangling together.

If Tatsumi's cock had gone soft before, it was incredibly hard now. He was watching the two girls erotically swap cum between each other. Tatsumi removed the rest of his clothing, preparing for what would come next. Kurome and Seryu soon swallowed the cum and seperated. Once they saw Tatsumi's naked they stripped as well, revealing their naked bodies. Seryu's breasts were moderately big, only being a bit smaller than Akame's. Kurome's breasts were almost as big as Seryu's breasts so hers were decent. Tatsumi grabbed Kurome, wanting to duck her first and pinned her to the wall of the cell. Tatsumi thrusted his large cock into her wet snatch as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tatsumi began fucking Kurome, holding her up by grabbing onto her ass. Seryu pulled Tatsumi into a kiss, the two immediately tangling their tongues together and swapping saliva. Kurome panted erotically, loving the feeling of Tatsumi's cock witin her, thrusting in and out at high speeds. Kurome was close to her climax and exclaimed, "I'm cumming!" right before she sprayed Tatsumi's legs and crotch in her pussy juice. Tatsumi moaned at the sudden tightness of Kurome's pussy and began to quickly reach his climax. "I'm gonna cum!" Tatsumi said as he pulled away from his and Seryu's kiss before cumming deep in Kurome's pussy, filling it with his cum.

Tatsumi soon pulled out and set Kurome on the ground. Kurome was panting from exhaustion and couldn't continue for a bit. Seryu went on her hands and knees before shaking her nice ass at Tatsumi. "Take me Tatsumi!" Seryu said as she began panting in anticipation. Tatsumi obliged and thrusted his length into Seryu's ass before beginning to pound away at the Justice loving Jeagers ass. Seryu moaned loudly as she was fucked by Tatsumi, drooling onto the ground as she was fucked hard. Kurome had recovered from her orgasm and now moved over to Seryu before sitting down in front of her. Seryu figured out what Kurome wanted and began licking Kurome's pussy, scooping the cup thatvwas still in her pussy into her mouth. Kurome moaned and held Seryu's head against her pussy as Seryu licked away at her abused snatch. Tatsumi was once again growing close to his climax and sped up, pounding Seryu harder and faster. Seryu moaned louder and louder into Kurome's pussy as she was fucked, adding to the pleasure Kurome felt. Kurome moaned loudly and soon came on Seryu's face, covering her in pussy juice. Tatsumi followed soon after, filling Seryu's ass with his cum which triggered Seryu's orgasm, causing her to spray the floor with pussy juice.

Tatsumi flipped Seryu over before thrusting his still hard cock into her pussy, causing Seryu to scream in pleasure as her pussy was filled with his cock. Seryu's scream was quickly muffled as Kurome sat on her face, her pussy covering Seryu's mouth. Seryu once again began licking away at Kurome's snatch, enjoying the taste of her pussy juice. Kurome moaned as she was licked and pulled Tatsumi into a kiss. Tatsumi fell into the kiss and shoved his tongue into Kurome's mouth, the two wrestling their tongues together as Tatsumi pounded away at Seryu's snatch. After multiple orgasms, none of them could last very long. Tatsumi came deep into Seryu's pussy, filling it with his cum. This caused Seryu to climax as well and scream into Kufome's pussy which caused her to climax as well. Tatsumi pulled out before moving Kurome so she was on her back and shoving his length into Kurome's ass for one last round. Kurome moaned as Tatsumi thrusted into her ass and began to fuck her. Seryu kissed Tatsumi once again as he fucked Kurome.

The two tangled their tongues together as they attempted to explore each other's mouths. Kurome was lost in pleasure as she was fucked and came one last time, spraying Tatsumi and Seryu with her pussy juice. Tatsumi came soon after, emptying the rest of his cut into her ass before pulling out. All three of them lied down on the ground and fell asleep together.

 **I hope this chapter was good! I'm probably gonna keep working on this fanction more today if not than I'll work on it more this week. Please keep requesting chapters!**


	6. Lubbock x Akame x Chelsea

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please keep requesting!**

Lubbock was currently at the NightRaid hot springs, spying on Akame and Chelsea who were relaxing in the hot water with nothing on. Lubbock was extremely hard, his 10 inch cock fully erect as he watched Akame and Chelsea. Unbeknownst to him, Akame and Chelsea knew he was there and were planning to have fun with him. "So, what should we do to make him even more aroused?" Akame whispered to Chelsea. Chelsea smirked and grabbed Akame before pulling her into a kiss. Akame was shocked but didn't object to the kiss. The two women quickly began making out, wrestling their tongues together as their hands roamed throughout their bodies. If it were even possible for him to get harder, it happened as he watched the two naked asssassins kiss. He couldn't take it anymore, his erection was straining against his pants so he removed his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free. Lubbock quickly started stroking his length, masturbating to the erotic scene before him. Chelsea soon pulled away from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between her and Akame's tongues, and said, "Lubbock, did you enjoy the show?~"

Lubbock froze as he heard Chelsea. He was caught. Before Lubbock could attempt to pull up his pants and flee, Akame pulled him out from his hiding spot. "Uh, it was an accident, I was just passing by and-" Lubbock began trying to explain himself before Chelsea interrupted him by saying, "We don't mind~ In fact, we were thinking you could have fun with us back at the hideout~" Lubbock nodded vigorously at the offer, hardly believing he was gonna have sex with Akame and Chelsea. The two women wrapped towels they'd brought around themselves and left with Lubbock to head back. Once the arrived at the base, they quickly went into Lubbock's room. As soon as Lubbock closed and locked his door, he turned around to see Chelsea and Akame pull their towels off, revealing their hot naked bodies which were still wet from the hotspring water. Lubbock stripped himself until he was just as naked as them. Akame approached Lubbock and kneeled in front of his cock before taking it into her mouth, swallowing half of his length. Akame began sucking his length and bobbing her head along his cock. As Akame was sucking him off, Chelsea approached Lubbock and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues immediately tangling together and beginning to wrestle for dominance.

Chelsea pressed her hot wet body against Lubbock's as they kissed. Lubbock soon won the tongue wrestling and gained dominance in their kiss. Lubbock began exploring Chelsea's mouth, enjoying the taste of her saliva since it tasted like the suckers she always sucks on. Akame began bobbing her head faster until Lubbock soon came, shooting load after load of cum into her mouth. Akame soon pulled off, her mouth full of Lubbock's cum, and had her face covered in the rest of Lubbock's cum. Chelsea quickly pulled away from her kiss with Lubbock and pulled Akame into another kiss, thrusting her tongue into Akame's mouth to collect as much cum as she could. The two girls began swapping cum between their mouths, loving the cums flavor along with the taste of their saliva. They soon swallowed the cum, Chelsea pulling away from the erotic kiss and beginning to lick the cum off of Akame's face. Lubbock grew even harder as he witnessed one of the most erotic things in his life. Once Chelsea finished cleaning Akame's face, she swallowed the cum in her mouth and went over to the bed, bending over it and showing off her somewhat large ass to Lubbock.

Lubbock got the hint and went over to Chelsea before thrusting his length into her ass. Chelsea moaned loudly in pleasure as Lubbock began fucking her, her breasts bouncing as she got fucked. Akame pulled Lubbock into a kiss as he pounded Chelsea's asshole. The two assassins began wrestling their tongues for dominance, continuously tangling their tongues as they swapped saliva. Lubbock began fucking Chelsea harder, thrusting in and out of her ass at an extremely fast pace. Chelsea screamed in pleasure as she was railed into by Lubbock, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as water droplets fell off her body as she was fucked. Chelsea soon grew close to her climax and came, spraying the side of Lubbock's bed with her pussy juice. Lubbock came soon after Chelsea, and filled her ass with his cum. Chelsea moaned in pleasure as she felt the cum flood into her ass. Lubbock soon pulled out of Chelsea's ass, his cock still hard. Akame pulled away from the kiss and lied down on Lubbock's bed, spreading her legs for him. Lubbock quickly pushed his length into her pussy and began thrusting in and out, Akame moaning loudly as she was beginning to be fucked by Lubbock.

Chelsea went onto the bed and lied down on top of Akame, pulling her into another kiss. Akame moaned loudly into Chelsea's mouth, the two beginning to swap saliva once again. Lubbock couldn't believe how lucky he was right now! He was fucking one of the hottest women he'd ever met while she made out with another hot girl he dreamed of fucking. Lubbock began pounding into Akame harder, causing her to scream in pleasure into Chelsea's mouth. Chelsea won dominance in their kiss and began licking every part of Akame's mouth, enjoying how she screamed into her mouth from the pleasure of being fucked. Akame soon reached her climax before cumming, spraying Lubbock's and Chelsea's crotch in her pussy juice. Lubbock groaned in pleasure from the sudden tightness of Akame's pussy. Lubbock soon grew close to his climax and came deep inside Akame's pussy, flooding her with his cum. Chelsea pulled away from the kiss to position herself so her pussy was above Akame's face. Chelsea began eating out Akame so she could scoop Lubbock's cum out of Akame's pussy. Akame moaned as she felt Chelsea eat her out. Lubbock moved behind Chelsea and thrust his cock into her wet pussy.

Chelsea moaned as she felt her snatch get penetrated by Lubbock, her moaning adding more pleasure to Akame who moaned louder in response. Lubbock began fucking Chelsea's pussy, loving how tight her snatch was. Akame stared up at Lubbock's cock as he thrusted in and out of Chelsea. Akame leaned her head up and began licking at Chelsea's pussy and Lubbock's cock. Lubbock and Chelsea moaned in pleasure as they felt Akame's hot wet tongue on their privates. Chelsea moaned loudly in Akame's pussy as she reached her climax, spraying Akame's face with her pussy juice. Akame reached her climax as well as she felt Chelsea moan into her pussy and sprayed Chelsea's face with her pussy juice. Lubbock grew close to his climax as he felt Chelsea's wet pussy tighten around his cock. He began thrusting as hard and fast as he could before cumming inside her pussy. As Lubbock pulled out of Chelsea's snatch, Akame and Chelsea broke apart. Akame got on her hands and knees before saying, "Fuck my ass Lubbock!~" Lubbock obliged and slammed his cock into Akame's ass before starting to fuck her asshole hard and fast.

Akame screamed in pleasure, loving how it felt to have her ass fucked. Lubbock began to pound her ass as hard as he could, fucking her so hard her ass jiggled as his hips collided with it. Chelsea pulled Lubbock into an erotic kiss as he fucked Akame hard and fast, the two tangling their tongues together, swapping saliva with each other. Akame and Lubbock soon grew close to their climaxes and came, Akame spraying the bed with her cum and Lubbock filling Akame's ass with cum. Akame moved around and mounted Lubbock's lap, his length entering her pussy once again. Lubbock grabbed onto Akame's hips, keeping her steady as she rode his cock, moaning erotically as they rocked their hips together. Chelsea got an idea and grabbed her Imperial Arms before using it to give herself a cock as long and hard as Lubbock's. Chelsea thrusted her new length into Akame's ass. Akame screamed in pleasure as she felt her ass get penetrated once again. Akame kissed Lubbock as she was double penetrated, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

Chelsea moaned, loving having a cock to fuck Akame. She quickly met the pace of Akame of and Lubbock, thrusting incredibly fast. Akame screamed into Lubbock's mouth as she was fucked in both her ass and pussy. Akame was the first to cum, the double penetration too much for her, and sprayed Lubbock's lap with her pussy juices. Lubbock and Chelsea both came at the same time, the two of them filling Akame with their cum. Akame moaned into Lubbock's mouth as she was absolutely filled with cum. Chelsea made her cock disappear as she pulled out of Akame's ass. Akame fell backwards onto the bed, exhausted from what just happened. Chelsea soon mounted Lubbock's cock and began riding him like Akame did. Lubbock groaned as he moved his hips in time with Chelsea's. Chelsea moaned loudly as she rode Lubbock like her life depended on it. "We need to do this more often!" Chelsea exclaimed as she drooled, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Yeah we should! This is amazing!" Lubbock said as he grew close to cumming once again. The two came in unison, Chelsea spraying Lubbock's lap with her cum and Lubbock filling Chelsea once again with his cum. The two seperated and Chelsea lied on top of Akame before kissing her for one of the last time that night.

The two quickly began tangling their hot wet tongues together, enjoying the taste of each other's saliva once again. Lubbock thrust his length in between their pussies and began thrusting along their wet abused snatches. The two girls moaned into each other's mouths as they felt Lubbock's cock pressed in between their pussies. Lubbock began thrusting his cock hard and fast along their pussies before they came, spraying his cock with their pussy juices. Lubbock soon came as well and covered their breasts and stomachs in his cum before he punched his cock to stop the cum. Akame and Chelsea moved so that they were facing his cock. Lubbock let go of his cock, the rest of his cum shooting out onto their faces and mouths. Akame and Chelsea swallowed the cum before erotically cleaning each other of the restaurant of the cum on their bodies. Lubbock was too exhausted to continue but he grew aroused once again as he watched Akame licking the cum erotically off of Chelsea's stomach and Chelsea doing the same to Akame.

They soon finished and kissed each other, swapping the cum they had collected off each other's bodies. The two girls soon swallowed most of the cum and continued kissing, tangling their tongues together as they passed the rest of the cum between each other's mouths. Their exhaustion soon got the better of them and as they swallowed the rest of the cum, they lied next to Lubbock, who had passed out, before passing out themselves.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try posting more this weekend. Also, I'm officially saying that you can request a sequel to a chapter. However, you have to give a little description of what could happen in the chapter and what pairing you want in it in case you want other people to join in. Please keep requesting more chapters!**


	7. Futa Akame x Mine

**Okay so, sorry for not posting anything in a while. I've been kinda procrastinating a lot and just haven't been in the mood to write anything. My writing skills are kinda rusty after such a long time of not writing so hopefully this chapter won't be all that bad. I'll try to get back on track and continue this story and my Danganronpa Futanari story as much as possible and hopefully, the more I write, the better I'll get.. Again, I'm sorry for the super long wait. Oh, also Mine will have decently bigger breasts in this than she does in the show and manga.**

Mine was currently trying to find something to do. It was a slow day the for the group of revolutionary assassins and she had nothing to do. She decided to spend time with Akame who was in her room. Mine approached the raven haired girls room and opened the door, an erotic sight meeting her as soon as she looked into the room. Sitting on the bed, wearing nothing below her waist, was Akame who was stroking her 10 inch cock. Mine stood there, shocked and embarrassed, staring at Akame as she stroked herself, moaning quietly as she pleasured herself. Akame soon noticed Mine and immediately stopped jerking off, her face turning red as she tried to explain herself. "M-Mine, i-it's not what you think!" Akame said, embarrassed. Mine quickly regained her senses and entered the room, closing the door as she did. "Oh really? Cause it looks like you were masturbating, Akame." Mine said while getting closer to Akame. Akame's blush grew more intense as Mine came closer and closer. "You know, if I could join in, I definitely won't tell anyone about this~" Mine said lustfully as she reached Akame's bed. Normally Mine wouldn't admit this, but she had always found Akame quite attractive and seeing her stroking her own cock made Mine incredibly wet.

Akame nodded, agreeing to Mines terms. Mine smirked and quickly pulled Akame into a heated kiss. The two assassins kissed sloppily, wrestling their tongues together as they fell onto the bed together. Mine was on top, groping Akame's large breasts as the two exchanged saliva. Akame moaned into Mine's mouth as she was being fondled by the small sniper. Akame pulled away from the sloppy lip lock and tried to speak but was pulled back into the kiss before she could say anything. Akame soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss, the two assassins exchanging their saliva once again. Mine removed Akame's tie before briefly pulling away to pull off Akame's shirt, revealing her black bra. Akame quickly removed her own bra, her large breasts bouncing free. Mine removed her dress, revealing soaking wet pink panties and a matching bra. Mine quickly removed her bra and panties, her modest breasts bouncing slightly as they were freed from their prison. Akame quickly pinned Mine to the bed, spreading her legs so she can thrust her rock hard cock into Mine's pussy. "Are you ready Mine?~" Akame asked lustfully as she rubbed her rigid cock against Mine's dripping wet snatch. Mine could only nod eagerly as she wrapped her arms around Akame's neck.

Akame thrust her cock into Mine's pussy, the two moaning loudly as they began to fuck. Akame began thrusting hard and fast into Mine, moaning as she did so. Mine was moaning loudly as she was fucked by Akame and was soon pulled into another heated kiss by the raven haired girl. The two quickly thrust their tongues into each others mouths, wrestling their tongues together once more as they fucked. Akame gained dominance in their kiss and began exploring Mine's mouth with her tongue. Mine moaned loudly into Akame's mouth as she explored every inch of her mouth with her tongue and fucked her hard and fast. Mine was quickly approaching her climax and began moaning louder and louder until finally, she came and sprayed Akame with her pussy juices. Akame moaned at the sudden tightness of Mine's snatch and soon came as well, filling Mine with load after load of her cum. The two soon pulled away from the kiss, panting erotically as they stared into each others eyes. "That was amazing..." Akame said. Mine smiled and said "Yeah... but there's still more I want to do." before gently pushing Akame onto her back and getting in between her legs so her head was right in front of Akame's still erect cock.

Mine quickly began licking Akame's dick, enjoying the taste of her own juices as she licked every inch of Akame's dick. Akame moaned and grabbed Mine's head, urging her to keep going. Mine soon took 3 inches of Akame's shaft into her mouth before she began bobbing her head up and down, licking every inch of Akame's cock. Akame moaned loudly as she was receiving a blowjob from her friend and gripped Mine's head tighter before forcing her to take her entire shaft into her throat. Mine was barely fazed as the rest of Akame's cock was forced into her mouth. Mine began licking every inch of Akame's dick, sucking her friends cock like her life depended on it. Akame began thrusting slightly into Mine's mouth as she moaned loudly. Akame could feel her climax approaching fast and couldn't warn Mine in time as her cock throbbed and shot multiple loads of cum into her mouth, filling the pinkettes mouth with her cum. Mine soon pulled off of Akame's cock, her mouth full of delicious semen. Mine pulled Akame's face close to her and opened her mouth, showing the large amount of cum in her mouth, before kissing the raven haired assassin. Akame quickly returned the kiss, allowing Mine to deposit some of the cum into her mouth. The two began swapping the cum between their mouths, their tongues visible during the kiss.

Some of the cum escaped their erotic lip lock and got on their cheeks and breasts. The two soon pulled away before swallowing the cum, enjoying how it tasted and felt sliding down their throats. The two quickly noticed how they had gotten cum on each other during the kiss and took turns licking the cum off. Akame went first, erotically licking Mine's face free of cum before moving onto her breasts where she quickly cleaned the cum off and swallowed it. Mine than licked the cum off of Akame's face, panting erotically as she did so. Mine quickly cleaned off Akame's breasts as well before swallowing the cum. Mine got onto her hands and knees, preparing for another round. Akame got behind Mine and quickly thrust her still erect cock into Mine's ass. Mine screamed in pleasure as she felt Akame's large shaft penetrate her tiny asshole. Akame quickly began thrusting, pounding away at Mine's ass as Mine screamed and moaned in pleasure, loving how it felt to be fucked in the ass. The two girls, breasts jiggled and bounced wildly as they fucked. Akame leaned down and groped Mine's breasts before licking her neck erotically and whispering, "You love this don't you? You want to do this all day, don't you Mine?" seductively before nibbling on her ear. Mine moaned as she was fucked hard in the ass and screamed, "AH! YEEESS! I LOVE THIS! I WANT US TO KEEP FUCKING ALL DAY!"

This caused Akame to start fucking her ass as hard and fast as she could before they both eventually came, Akame filling Mine's ass with her cum, and Mine spraying the bed with her pussy juices. The two went at it for hours on end, fucking late into the night. They ended their little fuck session with Mine riding Akame's cock reverse cowgirl, as the two made out, their tongues tangling together as they were drenched in sweat from fucking the entire day. Mine was bouncing up and down rapidly as her final climax of the night quickly approached. Akame was meeting Mine's hips with fast thrusts upwards as her final climax of the night also quickly approached. The two girls screamed into each others mouths as they fucked, loving the taste of each others saliva and how good it felt to be fucking each other like animals. Mine soon came, spraying Akame's bed with her juices once again. Akame came soon after, filling Mine's pussy for the last time that night before the two collapsed onto the bed, Akame's softening cock still in Mine's aching pussy. "Hah... that was incredible..." Mine said, quite exhausted. Akame nodded in agreement and said, "We have to do this again sometime..." before falling asleep. Mine soon followed, the two assassins sleeping in each other's embrace.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to be doing a sequel to this chapter where Akame and Mine have sex the next morning, with a fellow girl from Nightraid joining in. You guys can vote for who you want it to be. Also, once again I'm sorry for not continuing any of my fanfictions over the last few months. I'll try to continue them more.**


End file.
